Alcoholic goodness
by BLYloverBLY
Summary: When Gil gets drunk and shows his vunerable side to a certain Mad Hatter, what will Break do? Sorry i'm not good at coming up with titles and summaries. Yaoi BoyxBoy  Hopefully the story will be better. Oneshot. Unbetaed.


Warnings: Lemons (aha i did it again XD) Yaoi.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pandora Hearts, it belongs to Mochizuki Jun.

A/N: Hi! This is my first time doing a Pandora Hearts fic so characters will most likely be OOC, forgive me.^.^" A small portion of ep 20 is included. Gil is uke, Break is seme. Okay enough of my babbling, enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Master, I will definitely…protect…you." Gil said sleepily with a sheepish grin. Smack! Gil woke up at the sound, grouchily. He realized he had smacked Break's face, waking the Mad Hatter.<p>

"Ah. Good morning, Gil.~" the shorter male said poking the Raven's cheek. As Gil was still semi-conscious, he could not comprehend what the white-haired male had said, until a sudden circuit connected in his brain making him wide awake.

"W-what are you doing here?" Gil exclaimed as if he had seen a cat. He lifted the blanket off of him and realized he was butt naked alongside Break.

"W-w-what h-happened?" Gil stuttered, eyes swirling with confusion with tears flowing down his face like a river.

Eh? You don't remember? That's so mean of you Gil.~"

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

"Ah. What a party…everybody got drunk…" The Mad Hatter said aloud to himself. "Even seaweed head…"

Who're you…calling…seaweed head?" Gil said, drunkenly. As he advanced slowly towards Break, he lost his balance and fell into the red-eyed male's arms.

"Ehehe, I never knew you had such a pretty red eye." The black-haired male said, looking cutely up at the shorter male. Break widened his eye in shock, not expecting the raven to say that.

"Your dead drunk, c'mon let's take you back to your room." Break said with a sigh.

"I don't wanna, stupid Break. I wanna see what Break's room is like…" The golden-eyed male whined.

"Heh. You want to go to my room eh, alright." The Mad Hatter said with an evil grin as he led the way to his room.

Upon reaching Break's room, Gil pounced on the bed like a little kid.

"Neh… Gil, could you do me a favor and strip?" The older male asked innocently. Gil just nodded and proceeded to take off his coat and white shirt and discarded them to a corner.

"You're so docile when you're drunk, how cute…" Break said, smirking. The younger male just stared at him with half-lidded eyes. "And so very attractive." The red-eyed male added.

The older male took off his clothes as well before climbing on top of Gil "B-break?" Gil said but was interrupted by Break swooping down to capture the Raven's luscious lips in a heated kiss. The red-eyed male ran his tongue over the roof of Gil's mouth making him moan into the kiss and their tongues mingled together. Their lips parted as Gil turned his head to gasp for breath, but the Mad Hatter couldn't possibly refuse such an invitation to ravish his neck. .As the Mad Hatter grazed his teeth over Gil's neck, he bit down hard enough to draw blood.

"Ah! B-break!" the younger male cried out as Break licked up the blood. The older male travelled down lower and traced the scar that adorned his well-toned body, licking from the bottom to the top leaving a trail of saliva.

"Your master gave you this scar eh?" Break questioned. "It's beautiful."

"Eh?" The Raven could only ask, confused. The Mad Hatter reached towards a drawer and took out a bottle of lube.

"You should know what this is, even without my explanation right?" Break asked a sinister grin plastered across his face, making Gil blush a deep crimson.

The older male coated his finger with a generous amount of lube and positioned his fingers at the Raven's puckered entrance.

"This might feel a little uncomfortable, but it will get better..." With that said, Break inserted a single digit making Gil wince. He let the Raven get used to it before moving his finger in and out. Little by little, his entrance started to loosen and Break was able to move his finger freely inside the Raven. He added a second finger to stretch the golden-eyed male's entrance further eliciting muffled moans from the younger male. Soon, the third finger was added, thrusting in and out of Gil's entrance, gathering tears at the corner of his eyes.

"B-break! I t-think I like you…Ah!" The Raven moaned out without thinking making the Mad Hatter widen his eyes in shock. When the white-haired male regained his composure, the corner of his lips curved up slightly.

"I can't hold back anymore." Break mumbled as he removed his fingers making Gil whine at the loss. The older male coated his aching member with a generous amount of lube before lifting the younger male's leg onto his shoulders and positioning himself at Gil's entrance.

"Sorry." Was all that he said before pushing in, sheathing himself.

"You…sure are tight and warm inside." The older male groaned as Gil clenched around him. Break waited for the Raven to get adjusted to his size, before pulling almost all out and slamming back in, thrusting into the tight, warm rings of muscles.

"Ah! Nghh! N-no, wait! Ah!" The younger male moaned uncontrollably, face distorted between pain and pleasure, tears flowing down his reddened cheeks. Break ran his tongue over the Raven's thighs, sucking on it to create hickeys. Gil's tight rings of muscle started to loosen a little over a period of time.

'Where is his sweet spot?' the older male thought as he continued thrusting into the younger male writhing under him. A particular loud moan answered the question in Break's thoughts. The Mad Hatter smirked with triumph as he continued to abuse the Raven's prostate. The older male swooped down to capture Gil's lips in a heated kiss, where their tongues mingled together and the younger male moaning into the kiss.

"Ah! Break, I'm c-com- AH!" The Raven moaned as he came hard, splattering his white fluid over his torso. Break came with a groan after a few thrusts, sowing his seeds inside Gil.

* * *

><p>-End of Flashback-<p>

"So, does it ring a bell?" Break asked with a snicker.

"N-no." The Raven mumbled with a cold sweat flowing down his forehead.

'Feigning innocence, eh?' The Mad Hatter thought. "Hmm, is that so?" The older male said aloud.

"Then… shall we do it again? To refresh your memory."

"Oh! What a coincidence, I just remembered, so bye!" Came the reply along with a nervous grin.

"I don't think so, you're not going anywhere. I'm just making sure you don't forget it again." The red-eyed male smirked

"I will kill you if you touch me." The younger male retaliated.

"You were so much more docile and seductive when you are drunk." Break said with a sigh. "But no matter, taking you by force is kinda fun too." He added.

"W-wait don't touch me. Ah! Ngh, n-no…"

End XD

* * *

><p>Break's POV<p>

'Wait. Let me voice out my thoughts before ending."

'Ahh. Gil was so adorable when he was drunk, I sure hope he could be like that even when his not drunk. Vincent will probably kill me if he finds out I embraced his precious brother… whatever.'

'Hmm maybe I should purchase another wine with a higher alcoholic level and make Gil drink it.' I thought with an evil grin.

"Well, ok I'm done, you can end the story now."

REAL End =D

* * *

><p>AN: I seriously think this story sucked but I wanted to know what the readers think. It took me one week to complete this… I know shock 0.o

Break: Ah, Gil must really like me, he even confessed to me in his sleep.

Gil: Stop lying!

Break: Eh~ but that wasn't a lie, you even confessed like a schoolgirl. '*Senpai, I like you! Please accept my feelings'

Gil: There is no way I did that! Stop lying again!

Break: Haha, your blushing how cute. You make me want to push you down and—

YaoiLover44: Case closed.

Break: Hey, that was rude—

YaoiLover44: Case closed. -.-

Review button: I'm lonely… Click me to give me more care =D

YaoiLover44: You heard it =)

Break: Oh yeah, never take a uke's "no" seriously.

YaoiLover44: What he said. =D

* * *

><p>*Senpai = Senior, er no not old people, like in school where you have seniors.<p> 


End file.
